The present invention relates to a hoisting machine which is suitable for application, particularly, to elevator systems.
An elevator system provided with a hoisting machine is disclosed in P2000-16727A. This elevator system comprises in a hoistway a pair of car guide rails vertically arranged at a given interval and a car vertically movably guided by the guide rails. The car includes a door for getting-on and getting-off and a pair of guide pulleys supported on the bottom of the car. A rope wound on the guide pulleys has a portion which runs below the car. One end of the rope is supported by a ceiling-side beam in the hoistway.
With the above elevator system, however, the hoisting machine is arranged in the hoistway having a wall on one side, leading to difficult maintenance. Moreover, as being arranged parallel to a counterbalance in the hoistway, the hoisting machine is required to be small in depth and width and excellent in mountability. Further, the hoisting machine is required to present simpler structure and higher reliability.